To Lend A Horse
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: One morning, Éomer decides to go for a ride only to find that his horse is missing. ÉomerLothíriel


**A/N**: This was inspired by Karl Urban in "The Price of Milk". He gets very angry and this plot bunny bite me so here you go.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. thought I wish I did own Karl.

* * *

Éomer walked to the stables of Edoras. It was a bright day, not a cloud on the horizon. It would be a good day for a quick ride. He entered the stables and the stable boy looked up surprisingly at him. "My Lord, what brings you here?"

"It is a good day for a ride, I was thinking of taking Firefoot out, it has been awhile." Éomer said with a smile.

"My Lord, did the Queen speak with you today?" The boy said uneasily.

"No, when I awoke she was gone, and not in the Hall either." Éomer said. Lothíriel would sometimes disappear without warning, but she would always turn up at some point.

Éomer walked to the stale that should have held Firefoot, yet it was empty. Éomer looked puzzled, where was his horse?

"Did you move him?" Éomer asked, a hint of anger in his voice, rounding on the boy.

"No... the Queen let her brother barrow him for a ride." The boy spoke, not even trying to hide his fear. Amrothos was visiting for a little, being Lothíriel's closest brother. Anger rose in Éomer. Lothíriel, with out telling him, let her brother use _his _horse.

"Did she tell you that I gave my consent to this?" Éomer's voice was shaking with rage.

"She did not think that you would be riding today, and her brother wanted to have a ride today." The boy said, sinking back.

"Why could he not use his own horse?" Éomer said, trying very hard to keep his voice level.

"His horse has a swollen ankle, and we are taking good care of him. The Queen thought that you would not mind if he used your horse." To the boy, Éomer seemed taller than he had ever before. Surprisingly, Éomer turned and walked out. But not before he got to the door, he turned. "The next time the Queen come in here, asking about my horse, find me immediately." Éomer spat. He stormed off in search of his wife, leaving the boy very flustered.

He found her, sitting calmly in her study, reading. She looked up and smiled at him, not letting any sigh of fear or worry cross her face.

"Hello Éomer, you seem a little tense." She said playfully.

Éomer tried to calm himself, to not have his voice to loud, the servants talked too much for their own good. "I went out to go for a ride this morning. But when I got to the stables, I found something amiss. Do you happen to know what it was?" He said, teeth clenched at the end.

"I could think of something, my brother's horse is hurt." Lothíriel sail calmly, looking up from her book.

"I do not think it was that. It seems your brother had the same idea as I, but since he left before me, and had no horse, that my horse had been taken. Did you give him permission to use MY horse?!" Éomer lost his control and shouted the last part.

"I did." Lothíriel spoke with ease, returning to her book.

Éomer could not believe this. She admitted to it! "You can not do that! In no way could you let anyone, with out MY consent, use MY horse! Éomer then began yelling in very colorful Rohirric. Once he was finished, face flushing red, Lothíriel slammed her book closed and stood.

"Are you finished?" She asked, Éomer nodded. "Why can I not say if my can use a horse! Hid is hurt, and he wanted to ride in the plains for a little. There is no reason why I can not say he can use a horse!" Her calm was gone and she was shouting right along with him.

"Because it would be like Éowyn letting me borrow Faramir's bow, without telling him!"

"And he would not be this mad!"

"That is not the point. The point is she would not have told him! What if he decided to use his bow that day!" Éomer had lost any control that he would have had long ago, arms flailing as he shouted. He stormed out after this, not leaving her time to reply. He slammed the door behind him, leaving her standing there, both of them full of rage.

* * *

Éomer went to his study, and paced for good half an hour before stopping, throwing a book at the door, then sat down. He put his face in his hands and robbed his eyes. _I should not have been that harsh_, he thought. Then another voice said _But it is your horse_. He sighed, and resigned himself to the work he had to do.

The day passed, slowly but surely night fell. Éomer walked to his chambers. He knocked on the door. He tired again, this time there came a faint "come in".

Lothíriel sat on the bed, in the clothes that she had worn that day, arms crossed and glaring daggers at him. He tried to remain calm while he entered, though he did not let her see his face.

"My brother had a good ride today." She said venomously.

"Did he return my horse?" Éomer said, trying to keep a calm face.

"Yes, and he might want to use him again tomorrow." Lothíriel choose her words carefully.

_Was she trying to make him angry?_ He thought. _No keep your temper under control_. "Oh, did you say he could?" Éomer said, clenching his fists. _Keep your temper...keep your temper_.

"I did, do you mind?" She said, elongating the syllables and very sarcastically.

Éomer lost his control at this. "You know perfectly well that I mind, I told you this morning!" Éomer stormed off, back to his study.

He did not care at the moment who saw him, or that he had a right to be in his room, he could not stay in the same room with her at the moment. He banged the door open to his study. He sat at his desk and brooded for a long time. How could she not see that it was his horse to lend out or not? And that he would not.

He took off his tunic, leaving the light undershirt on, and balled it u and curled up on the floor, and fell asleep.

* * *

Éomer woke to the door opening and Eothain stepping in. The man looked surprised to see his King on the floor, obviously just waking up.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I did not know that you would be in here or that it appears that you and the Queen are in a fight." Eothain said with a little smirk. Éomer glared at him as he shook off the last bits of sleep. He stood and shock out his tunic and pulled it back on.

"What did you come in here to do, then?" Éomer said.

"I was looking for some of the papers you were suppose to have signed yesterday."

"You do not lie well."

"I was looking for you, my Lord. Though I truly did not expect to find you in here." Eothain said, the smirk still on his face.

"Why were you looking for me?" Éomer asked, a little petered at this, not to mention not getting a good night sleep. He began rubbing the back of his neck, trying to relax the sore muscles.

"Lord Amrothos wants to have a word with you, if you so please." Eothain said, losing a little of his nerve.

"At this moment?" Éomer said, still rubbing his neck.

"If it is your wish." Éomer nodded and the two left the room, Eothain leading the way. They came to Lothíriel's study and Éomer walked in as Eothain quickly closed the door and barricaded it from the outside. Éomer closed his eyes tightly, trying not to bang on the door to open it with all his might. He opened his eyes and saw who else was in the room. Lothíriel stood, her back to him, looking out the small window. Amrothos was also there, sitting calmly in a chair, looking at Éomer.

"Ah Éomer, good of you to join us. I think you and my sister have something to talk about." He said, looking between the two of them.

"You do not have to be party to this." Éomer said.

"I feel that I do."

"Our problems are not of your concern." Éomer said.

"This one it." Amrothos said with conviction. Lothíriel still did not look back at the room, though she made a disapproving sound. "Lothíriel, turn around, please."

"Why should I, I have nothing to say to him."

"Nor I to her." Éomer said.

Amrothos sighed, this was going to be harder than her thought. He looked between the two of them, thinking of what to do. He knew his sister to be stubborn when she wanted to, and now was one of those times. "Then I will do the talking for the two of you." Amrothos said.

"Éomer, I am sorry that you did not know that I wanted to use your horse, or that you were so possessive of him." Éomer turned at the words.

"You should not be apologizing." Lothíriel said, as she turned around. "There should be nothing wrong with what I did."

"Yes there was, Firefoot is my horse and I do not think that anyone else should ride him." Éomer said. He and Lothíriel were now locked in a battle to see who would blink first.

It was Lothíriel who lost the battle. "So I should ask you then? Would you have let him if I had asked?"

"No, but there are plenty of other horse that he could have used." Éomer said. Amrothos noticed that he had seemed to disappear form their sight. Well this was going better than he had planned.

"Why could he not use yours, though?" Lothíriel wanted to know why this was.

"Because, a Rohirrim and his or her horse have a special bond." Éomer said, exasperated.

"Oh." Lothíriel did not know this. There was still much of the Rohirric customs she needed to learn, and this was one of them. "I did not know." She said, feeling a little silly now.

Éomer realized he had never told her of this, and that she probably never knew of it before now. "I am sorry, Lothíriel, I did not think that you would not know." He said and crossed the room and took her in his arms.

"I think that I should go now." Amrothos said. He went to the door and knocked on it twice. Eothain move the barricade and let him out. Éomer turned to look at him. "You were helping with this as well?" He asked.

Eothain nodded and smiled at him, and closed the door, leaving Éomer and Lothíriel to finish making up themselves.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review! 


End file.
